Being
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: Despite how much San Fransokyo had advanced in technology there is still something more mystical steeped into the land. When Tadashi runs into the flames Gogo only has one chance to change it. My second submission for Tomadashi week: Memories.


"Someone has to help," Those were his last words.

His last fucking words, it was so Tadashi that she couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry out in frustration. Of course he had to help…. There was no possible way Tadashi Hamada could've just stood there and watched the building explode. He was always going to run inside that burning building because that was Tadashi, he was Superman, he was captain America. He was every goody two shoes you've ever read in a comic book.

Except, he always acted more like a mother hen than a super hero on most days. Always clucking around the lab making sure everyone was okay. Always worrying about Hiro and whether he was eating correctly.

What made Tadashi, Tadashi was that he was kind.

His kindness killed him… It wasn't fair. If there was something that the world needed it was kindness.

Not enough.

There wasn't enough. Tadashi…. She will always remember him. Every last detail…

Gogo stares at figure clad in white. The goddess of the sun, the mother of all, known to people as Amatersu. A story of a God long forgotten in a land drenched in lore and blood. There was magic everywhere, that's what her grandmother used to say. A twinkle in her eyes always had her convinced that her grandmother was part fox.

"Well Miss Tamago do we have deal?"

Gogo wanted to laugh at the sheer preposterousness of what was happening to her. She remembers "trying to push past the crowd. How her screams fell on deaf ears because she had seen him look at her. He had paused for a moment and considered Hiro's request.

Don't go. Don't go! Listen to me for once you idiot.

Those were her thoughts as she watched the flame tongue lick hungrily from inside the building. She could practically see a flame spirit licking its lip, the pure of heart Tadashi would be his dessert.

No! She sees him engulfed by the flame and an explosion. There is nothing stopping her anymore, all these people? They were nothing but paper to her because somewhere within herself she felt something stir.

He was dead. He was dead and she was frantic. She could change this. She could change this.

She remembers and the memories rush to her as she pushes these mortals aside.

Her grandmother had told her once. In that beautiful house hidden in the bamboo forest.

She remembers looking at her confused. Her grandmother the head of the Tamago clan was always so scary to those who visited. Except with her, her grandmother had treasured and loved her, she would always let her sit on her lap.

"Reiko, when the times you will have one chance to make one wish. Make sure this wish is the greatest you have ever had."

Gogo remembers looking up at her confused. So she couldn't wish for the power to travel at the speed of light?

"Because you will pay the greatest price. "

The necklace that she wore had finally shattered.

It was time to make one wish. She was faster, faster than she has ever been because she feels the wind is at her back, urging her to move faster into the flames. There's no time to see anyone's face behind her and maybe that will be the one blessing she will carry. But when her body is finally greeted by the red flames, she sees it clearly now the flame spirit. Smiling and grinning, ready to have his next meal.

"Don't you recognize me? You little pest?!" she doesn't understand why she muttered those words. But she feels that her actions are being guided. She eyes the beast, its fur is sizzling and it stands on its back legs, while its black eyes stared at her. A wolf? A bear? It was a monster.

"How dare you bare your fangs against me!"

She does not hesitate because this was the monster who ate him. Her fist flies at the monster, she would teach him to respect her. All she remembers is her first coming into contact with the beast multiple times and the feeling of warm liquid dripping off her knuckles. Then a blinding light that led her to an audience with the Mother Goddess Amaterasu.

"Child, I'm sure you already know." her voice is everywhere yet Gogo doesn't see the woman ever open her lips

"You know my wish already," The mother of all gods would have seen what happened.

There was silence….

"As you wish, he will live but there will be price."

Gogo had never felt so desperate and afraid in her life. It felt as if the air around her had gone ice cold like ice was going and in and out of her lungs.

She nodded her head and waited to hear the price. It would be the greatest price and she would be expected to pay in full.

"I will turn back the hands of time and he will live past the flames.."

Gogo nodded her head in understanding; she was on edge waiting for the next words.

"The price will be their memories of you,"

She couldn't understand. Their memories, surely she didn't mean?

"Yes, your dearest friends will forget you. Every last memory of you will be taken by me. You will disappear from their minds."

"Then what the hell is happening to me!"

The woman laughed, it sounded like a bell ringing, very light and airy.

"You will be returned to the past as well but there is much work to be done. You will work under the command of my trusted subordinate. And you will kill creatures similar to the one in the building."

She saw the quick flash of the monster before her eyes; it was probably the doing of Amaterasu.

"Why can't you get rid of them yourself?" she glared at the goddess. There was no point being polite when she would probably end up being a servant for the rest of her life.

"Because someone is controlling them, someone who is not a god. You will find them and their monsters."

"Let me guess, I eliminate them?" Gogo couldn't stop the snort. That sounded like a cheesy line from a movie.

A sigh echoed around her. Who would've thought that even a goddess would get fed up with her smart ass replies.

"Yes, Reiko you eliminate them. Now do we have a deal?"

Why did she even bother asking, when she already knew the answer to her own question?

Her mind is snapped to the present part of the conversation.

"Miss tamago…." The goddesses eyes her curiously.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." her reply was quick, there was no doubt in her mind.

Then it is a deal. Amaterasu stood up and walked towards her.

"Daughter of light, holy justice brought forth from your hands. Venture into the night and let the moon and stars be your guide. Let your eyes always be bright and your heart always filled with the power of fire."

Her familiar words turned into something old and ancient. Soon Gogo couldn't understand a word that she was saying. Till finally the Goddess kissed her forehead.

Fire. There was fire inside of her burning away at her skin. She felt her veins burning through her. Red, there was red everywhere. A blinding pain engulfed.

"What have you done?!" she screamed at the Goddess.

"You're dying."

"What?!" over the burning noise that seemed to fill her ears, she heard the reply. Dying?!

"You are being reborn into a stronger body, didn't you hear my chant?"

There it was again that laugh, that bell that was ringing through the air. What the hell made her so special anyways?

"When you awaken you'll get your answers my sweet child."

Then there was nothing. She was in darkness and she knew that she would wake up soon. To a world without her. They would forget her, he would forget her. And she would remember. Ever last detail of him all of his smiles, his laughs.

She would remember how his lips felt when he kissed her.

Because that's all she would have of him now.

She felt her new body taking form. It was only a matter of time now before she woke up. Maybe she'd find Tadashi and make him fall in love with her again?

"A word of advice Miss Tamago? Your new line of work would definitely kill a human. Don't drag humans into the fight of Gods and monster because those you love will most definitely die. But do as you please." It was a warning.

Then she saw it their lives. How it had played out without her. She was gone.

She saw him live his life without her. Where did they go then? Who would be the one to receive those sweet smiles and kisses?

"Time to wake up Miss Tamago"

A bright light replaced the darkness she was in and Reiko "Gogo" Tamago finally woke up.

* * *

I'm going to put this as complete for now. I think I might want to come back and continue this story after Tomadashi week but that really depends on the reception that this story gets lol. What do you guys think? :)


End file.
